


Cigarettes, sex, dandelions and a little bit of love

by imjustlikeyouzouis



Category: Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustlikeyouzouis/pseuds/imjustlikeyouzouis
Summary: Not everyone is how they are made out to be, some just need a but of love and they change completely. And in this book, thats exactly what Harry is going to have to do to change the heart of Louis Tomlinson from stealing, smoking, sex and drugs to love, care and not hurting a soul no more.-But what happens when all is revealed and Louis doesnt want Harrys help, instead he wants freedom.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cigarettes, sex, dandelions and a little bit of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@/gxldxnstylxs on twt :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2Fgxldxnstylxs+on+twt+%3A%29).



> Okay so this is written for my friend, thats all i need to say. Theres some nsfw words in this but no nsfw scenes. Enjoy if you somehow stumble across this and youre not my friend :)

"And here is the gardens, nothing special really, its just a nice place to be you know? it also has doors that lead to the computer rooms, some other useless classes that are usually after school ones actually. Oh and the footie pitches, it leads there too" the boy explained, exhaling a soft polluting breath. The scenery was amazing, flowers of all sorts blooming in the glimmering sun that hides behind the shadow of the carefully polished fountain and the patterns that get engraved in the water from the baby fish gliding from one end to another.  
"If you ever need me, just ask someone. I'm friends with everyone here, they should know where to find me if you ever need me." he pauses his thoughts, blinking cluelessly until he realises what he said  
"I mean, ask anyone but Louis Tomlinson and his minions. That kid is not hard to spot, you can tell its him even if you dont know him...just hope you dont have any classes together. Cause he'll take you down, and you'll regret ever knowing about his existence." his eyes pace back and forwards as if hes seen a ghost, soon his face rests to a more welcoming expression. The curly haired lad jumped up onto the oak of the flowerbed, arms stuck out as if he was five again while he follows the loop of a square.  
"What has he done wrong? Surely it can't be that bad" he justifies for the unpresence of the boy, wanting an explanation.  
"Hes done too much for my liking." and with that, he looks at him with a signature smile and goes to drag his bag off of his back and into his hands, putting a checkbord inside along with a pen.  
"See you around, yeah?" he asks as the door is nudged open, turning his head to face the other boy.  
"Yeah sure, See you around" he blows out a puff of unoticed breath as they go their own ways, dragging his feet along the blocky pavemnet  
"Cool, bye Harry!" and with that, his tour guide was gone, leaving him to find a way to his first lesson...that's if he survives.

His feet wonder around. Hes lost, can't find his way to his first lesson which should be languages but looking at the time now, he might awell strut his feet towards the english block. Maybe he could get a strawberry and kiwi Rubicon if he arrives there early, but he presses on that thought.  
"How the fuck would I find my way to english if I cant even find my way to languages. It's such a pathetic thought honestly like what was i thin-" suddenly the wind passes right through harry, tackling him down to the gum stained pavement. His thoughts run around his head, chasing each other as he tries to lift his head up to see the bastard who wiped him out and made his head have a millon weights crushing it along with a tingling arse. He simply gives up with a grunt, his arms flying to his eyes and letting them collapse, giving shade from the sun seeping through his eye lids.  
"Just great, my bag is such a fucking comfy pilliow when it has lumpy ass objects in them. So, thank you." he hisses, noticing a gentle touch scarring his skin.  
"I'm sorry, the suns too bright today. I quite literally thought you were someone elses shadow." he stumbles with his words, pulling Harry up as he speaks, twisting and turning his limbs.  
"So you just walk on shadows?!"  
"Well yes? Don't you?"  
"No! You're a bloody mad man mate!"  
They just stare each other down, not a word falling from their lips as tension kills the air.

"I'm uh, Liam by the way...Liam Payne. Heres your bag aswell, I better head off before I hurt anyone else." His pupil's drown themselves to the bottom of his eyes, staring at the floor before stepping away from Harry, not taking a glance back to the boy. He hesitates to call Liam, maybe he could help him get to his class? He seems like he has the school imprinted in his mind when he started to walk away from Harry, looking at the ground as if hes memorised the school to the point where he doesnt need to look at it. He pounces towards the boy and grasps his bag strap, keeping a firm hold of it cluched to his chest.  
"Hey Liam, it's Harry, the kid you knocked over?" he heavily explained, trying to keep his breath at a humanly pace.  
"Yeah I remember, sorry about that, what's up?" his voice is steady, shoulders slouched as he faced the green eyed boy holding onto him.  
"I need help getting to the english block, it's my first day and ive already missed the first lesson" nervous chuckles splutter everywhere as his fingers unknot themselves from Liams stiff black blazer that shaped his torso into a smarter frame. He eyes the boy, hoping not to get declined as the other boys lips take form of a approving smile.  
"Yeah sure, luckily for you I was heading there before our collision which I'm sorry about, I should really watch where I'm going when the sun splats itself over us." and with that, Liam produces a small 'follow me!' with a stuipd amount of enthusiasm, although Harry quite liked this boy. Maybe a new friend on his first day? Sounds pretty cool to him.

"Here we are, the english block. The canteen is on the bottom floor whilst the actual classrooms are upstairs, which you should know, obviously. What classroom you got? It should say in your planner." They both walked into the blue tiled building, automatic doors closing in on them as they walked up the steep dotted staircase. Harry pauses by the teachers toilets as his hands wonder aimlessly in his bag, pulling out a yellow planner with bold writing with the school logo and name KS3 DIARY and the acidemic year slanted along two grayish yellow strips. He looks at his diary before answering Liam.  
"Uh I have room 504." he slips it back into his bag, letting it crash against other objects he has in there.  
"Oh you're in Nightingale then?" Liams voice went higher than a teenage girl when their crush notices them, eyes filled with genuine happiness that he was sharing a class with the boy. Harry just nods, maybe even a little cackle flys out of his mouth seeing Liams excitement.  
"So I'm guessing you're also in Nightingale then?" he smiles gently.  
"Yep, although, I must say it's quite cool that you managed to get a space into this school in the middle of the first term, it doesnt happen alot. You did get to pick your GCSES right? cause we're doing them soon."  
"Yeah, picked them out in year 9 in my old school, surprised I didn't have to pick them out again really. And I've always wanted to come here, i was put on the waiting list since I was 11 and only now have i just got in as a 15 year old." they discuss while dodging bodies that slowly flooded the hallway, noise becoming more noticable as others let their conversations flow for everyone to hear.

Harry got seated next to Liam surprisingly. Apparently the seat next to Liams was always empty, so even if Harry didnt get practically stomped onto the floor by Liam they would of met. It was now lunch for Curie, Mandela and Nightingale and the lunch hall is an inaudible room to hold a conversation in, so he didn't really speak much to Liam, he just sat there on the table eating the school lunch that was actually decent for once, like it tasted nothing like prison food. Suddenly, two other lads decided to invade Harry and Liams 'quiet but loud as fuck' dinner.  
The other lads were clearly not in Nightingale, Harry knew that the second they both slammed their scruffy planners on the rounded table, while they chucked their bags onto eachothers muddy and clean school shoes.

"Hello to the beautiful Liam, how are you my baby princess" the rough Irish accent rummaged in his ears as he yanked Liams cheeks, leaving a rash that looked sorer than Harrys ass when he fell earlier.  
"Niall for the last time, I'm a fairy princess, not just a bloody princess. Get your facts right before humiliating yourself infront of my new friend." he held his head high with a rough tone towards the clearly unatrual blonde Irish boy called Niall.  
"Replaced us already then? I tried my best to refer to you as your highness but it wasnt good enough. Godsake Liam. Whats his name, we need to approve of him" another boy ranted, he has one strand swiping over his eyes and the rest pushed back with a clearly strong gel. His accent wasnt from around here, maybe hes from somewhere up North?  
"Now now Zain, you know id never replace you guys. And his name is Harry, hes new." Liam explains while Zain dives into his lunch.  
"Wheres Louis mate? Thought you and Ni were gonna sit with him and his friends today? Did he cancel on you guys again for a lunchtime shag? Poor things, there there, I'll get you some muffins. Its on me." Liam sarcastically makes up a story as he rises from the stall to tap their shoulders , laughing at the pair of boys.  
"Nah, I mean he probably did shag a sixth-former though, he got out of school with one of their passes at break, I know that cause he didn't attend science or drama and he sits next to me in those. He also texted me that he stole the card, bets that he shagged her or stole it. But hes deffo do option one, he cant decline a free fuck." Niall explains between laughs while he throws a banana across the room that ends up hitting his form tutor. His eyes flash before his life as he forced his body to do a 180 as he tries not laugh hysterically. Niall wasnt a bad kid, his grades were really good somehow, he just hates his teachers ans behaving well so thats how he and Louis get along. It's also the fact that he an Louis have been friends since before they could speak.  
"Does he speak?" Zains curious voice leads to him poking Harry's cheek, Harrys a bit in shock though..the only thing he can think of is that Louis boy, the one thats horrible. Hes friends with them? Thats some werd ass shit.  
"Yes I speak, breaking discovery !" Harry snarks at the boy poking his cheek while knocking his hand into his water bottle. Zain just gets annoyed, looks the other way and puffs out an over dramatic wave of air "Maybe next time dont fucking touch my face, then your water bottle wouldnt be flooding the lunch room." Niall just laughs as he taps on Harry's tray from across the table.  
"Hes funny, let's keep him."  
"Keep me? What am I now? A pet dog." Harry spills in a playful tone, actually liking this boy.  
"Yes, you are sir doggy of incest."  
"INCEST?!" three of the boys scream in sync, gathering concerned looks from their piers, although its not the first time theyve screamed a sexual term at lunch.  
"Yes, accept it or get humped by a dog. Dont think you'll like that, they cum alot.". And with that, lunch was over. The boys split directions in pairs as they all walk to different classes, as it turns out, Liam and Harry share nearly every class.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats the first chapter, boom! Took me three days to write the whole thing cause im lazy but yeah. yuh yuh 🕺🕺. I never really described anyones personalities because when the character finally gets introduced then theyre personality kind of gets revealed along with how ithers explains them.


End file.
